When Lord meets Lord
by RealmWarrior41
Summary: What happens when Lord Eliwood meets Lord Yoh? Ryu,Manta,Horohoro,Anna,Hector,Lyn included. First fic, so please review.
1. Arrival

Chapter I- Preparations  
  
"Hurry up, Yoh! Our guests should be here soon! Manta, cook faster! Ryu, clean faster!" Yes, Anna was again barking orders left and right. Manta's knife chopped potatoes faster than Jun Tao threw talismans. Ryu's pompadour drooped from the heat as he dusted items he already dusted. Anna growled as she went to see what was taking Yoh so long. As soon as the devil-woman was out of earshot, Ryu ran over to the kitchen.  
"Manta, who exactly is coming that's so important?" Ryu asked; sweat dripping over his white and purple disco outfit.  
"No idea." Manta replied, his cutting speed descending rapidly. "All I know is that they're coming here from Phere, wherever that is. . ."  
"Are any...ladies. . . coming?" Ryu asked, a classic anime gleam in his eye.  
"One, I think." Manta exclaimed, not really sure what was going on either.  
"MANTA! RYU! NO STANDING AROUND! GET TO WORK!" Anna shrieked.  
  
  
  
Yoh stepped out of his room, earphones on. Manta stared. Yoh was sort of dressed up. He wore a navy blue jacket over his white undershirt. He wore khakis instead of his regular baggy pants. But he kept his originality with his sandals and bear-talon necklace.  
"Why are you guys working so hard? They're not coming for another hour." Yoh said.  
"ARGHHHH!" Manta and Ryu groaned as they sat down.  
"Yoh, why did you tell them that?! I had them working like slaves!" Anna argued, a microscopic smile emerging.  
Amidamaru flew through the wall, eyes burning with the heat of another battle. "Yoh, there are bandits on the property!" Amidamaru said. "We must battle them to defend our home!  
"Wait." Anna stepped in. "Amidamaru, what did these "bandits" look like?"  
"Well," Amidamaru continued. "There are two men and one woman." At the word woman, Ryu, got that gleam in his eye again. "One of them is slightly taller than the others. He has blue hair gelled back. He also has the build of a warrior. He's clad in black armor and has an axe. The other male has wild red hair. He has a blue cloak and a rapier in his sheath. The female has long green hair. She seems to be in a tribal outfit and has a sword with her." At this description, Ryu leaped in the air.  
"What a fox! She is the woman of my dreams! I must meet her right away!" Ryu shouted with joy. "Wait," Anna said, slight panic in her voice. "That means that they're. . . ." There was a knock at the door. "Early." 


	2. The Lord's Arrival

Chapter II – The Lord's Arrival  
  
"MANTA! GET THE DAMN DOOR!" Anna barked. Manta hastily opened the door. As soon as he did, the three guests strutted in.  
"Greetings. I am Lord Eliwood. These are my companions: Lady Lyndis and Lord Hector." The red-haired one said while motioning to the others.  
"Please, call me Lyn." The woman said cheerfully. "This is Anna, Manta, and Ryu." Yoh said. The big one smirked as he saw Ryu's wooden sword. "Who owns the dog?" He asked. Yoh, Manta, Ryu, and Anna looked perplexed. "Don't dogs like chewing on sticks like that?" He asked, pointing to the bokuto.  
"What...did...you...say?!?" Ryu snarled through gritted teeth.  
"I said that that is a pathetic excuse for a weapon." Hector replied, his hand on the hilt oh his axe.  
"Please, let's sit down and talk." Manta said, not wanting a duel to start in the room he helped clean. Hector and Ryu cast angry glances towards each other, and then sat down. The rest followed. With a commanding glance from Anna, Manta ran into the kitchen and brought out some tea.  
"I've heard a lot about you, Yoh." Eliwood said. "You seem to be the king of all shamans, am I right?"  
"Yeah, that's true." Yoh replied, leaning back in his chair.  
"I've been interested in the shaman kingdom ever since my adventures began. . ." Eliwood said, his voice drifting off into memory.  
"So, Lyn, how has the trip been on you?" Ryu said, eyeing Lyn's legs.  
"Phere is a long way from here. It took us a while, even with Hyperion."  
"Who?" Manta asked, not sure if he really wanted to know.  
"Never mind." Lyn said.  
"Lady Lyn, will you stay with me forever? I wish for you to be with me for all eternity!" Ryu exclaimed, his eyes burning like spirit flames.  
"Umm. . . . . sorry Ryu. I'm already married to a knight, Kent." At this remark, Ryu sulked away.  
"What kind of sissy drink is this?" Hector exclaimed, poking the tea. "Where's the beer?"  
"We're 14. We can't buy alcohol." Manta said.  
"Damn it. I'll have to drink this crap water." Hector said under his breath.  
"Yoh, would you like to have duel?" Eliwood asked, an odd light shining in his eyes.  
"Eliwood, mind your manners!" Lyn exclaimed.  
"No, it's ok." Yoh replied. "I've been bored since the Shaman Tournament ended. A good battle will do me good."  
  
Everyone went outside to witness this battle. Manta, Anna, and Lyn sat on the sidelines. Eliwood and Yoh were in the yard. Ryu and Hector were glowering at each other. Everything was ready. Just then a flush from the house was heard. "Why is everyone outside?" Horohoro asked. "When did you get here?" Manta asked. "I've been in the bathroom." Horohoro said. "You mean you've been here since you came over?" Manta said, eyes widening. "So?" "THAT WAS FOUR DAYS AGO!!!" Manta exclaimed. "Oh. . ." "Hey, we're kind of starting a battle here." Yoh said.  
"AMIDAMARU! SPIRIT FORM!" Yoh shouted. Amidamaru appeared in his little flame ball form. "Interesting spirit, Yoh." Eliwood said. "Thanks, he's...wait, you can see him?!?" Yoh asked. "You think a sissy boy like Eliwood could fight on his own?" Hector laughed. "He's right you know." Eliwood said as a red spirit knight appeared behind him.  
  
"I'm a shaman."  
  
Yes, it's true. A queer like Eliwood can't fight for his life. And he did say he was interested in the shaman kingdom. . .  
-Writer 


	3. Heat of Battle

Chapter III- The Heat of Battle  
  
Yoh just stared. Eliwood, one of the most well-known knights of all time, was a shaman. "Let me introduce my guardian ghost: Rekkiken, the Knight of Flame." Eliwood said with pride. "He's...OK." Yoh replied. Rekkiken was awesome. Clad in crimson-red armor, Rekkiken also wielded a colossal broadsword in his right hand. In his left hand he carried an oval shield with a wyvern insignia on it.

"Rekkiken is the strongest spirit. Even Nergal couldn't defeat him." Rekkiken grinned as his master said this. Amidamaru glanced at his katanas. They looked feeble next to the fire knight's blade. Yoh felt Amidamaru's panic.

"Don't worry Amidamaru." Yoh reassured. "If we can beat the Spirit of Flame, a fire knight shouldn't be a problem." "Enough talk, time to battle!" Eliwood shouted. "REKKIKEN, SPIRIT FORM!" Rekkiken became an orange sprit ball. "OVERSOUL!" Eliwood proclaimed as he thrust his sprit partner in his raspier. An orange sprit broadsword erupted from the royal blade. "UNITY!" Yoh commanded as he propelled Amidamaru deep inside him. As Yoh unsheathed Harusame, shaman and ghost exclaimed "Let's go."  
  
Yoh leaped into the air with a vertical slash. Eliwood quickly raised his rapier in time to block the blow. "Yoh, this lord knows many fighting techniques. We must be on our guard." Amidamaru said. Eliwood charged and attempted a stab with his oversoul rapier. Yoh hastily parried the attack. As the stab was blocked, Eliwood swung his blade around his head to continue his attack. Startled, Yoh leaped into the air. The lord's sword slashed nothing but air. As Yoh leaped, he cried, "SHOCK WAVE BUDHA GIRI!" A wave of energy exploded from harusame. Eliwood flew backwards as the air ripple hit him. As he got up, he held his arm from pain.

"Strong attack....wanna see mine?" Eliwood said, a spark in his eye. He held the sword parallel to him. The orange spirit blade radiated massive amounts of flames as Eliwood shouted, "RYU-SHIKON ENKOU BAKUFUU!" Flames erupted from multiple points around the blade's edge. The flames molded like clay into the forms of dragon heads. Yoh was shocked. He never had seen dragon spirits before. The dragon skulls roared as the launched themselves at Yoh, flames trailing behind them. "Remember Yoh, a sword can defeat one enemy, but tactics can defeat ten- thousand enemies." Amidamaru quoted. Yoh nodded in response. He had no idea how he was going to get out of this one. Eliwood grinned as his dragon minions lunged at the shaman king. "You cannot win Yoh. No one can escape the dragon-fang flame blasts." Eliwood smirked. Yoh closed his eyes in thought. Tactics. Tactics.


	4. Samurai VS Knight

Chapter IV – Samurai VS. Knight  
  
The dragon spirits charged at lightning speed. One word stuck in Yoh's mind: tactics. He could try to take them out one by one, but that would drain his furioku too quickly. He could possibly use one mega attack to take them all out, but the same furioku problem would occur.  
"Lord Yoh, let me take charge. I have devised an attack that could possibly reverse his own fire lizards back at him."  
"Hmm." Yoh replied, agreeing to Amidamaru's request. Shaman and specter ran into the mass of scaly spirit skulls and cried,  
"ARASHI HAGANE SONO TENKUU!" When those words were cried, harusame became an illusion of steel and spirit. With every blur of blade, a dragon head dissipated into the air. Soon only two skulls remained. Yoh was panting heavily, sweat dripping down his face. As he gripped his blade, facing the dragons, Eliwood commanded, "GENBAN YOROI!" The spirits started their frontal assault once more. They charged straight at Yoh, but he nimbly rolled to the side. The skulls kept charging, charging towards Eliwood! The regal lord just stood their, grinning. One skull rammed into his chest, spirit flames binding his torso. The flames hardened into spirit body armor. The other head rammed into his other arm, and cast itself into a specter shield. Eliwood's features grew dark as he pronounced,  
"Now you're in for it Yoh. I am now a complete ghost knight. Your body shall be turned to ash!" He then cackled like Tokagero.  
"Wasn't he one of the good guys?" Yoh asked.  
  
I know this chapter was short, but I wanted to translate some attacks. I made up ARASHI HAGANE SONO TENKUU, which means "tempest steel of the sky." I also wanted to translate Eliwood shamanic attacks:  
  
RYU-SHIKON ENKOU BAKUFUU = dragon fang flame bolts GENBAN YOROI = mold to armor 


	5. Eliwood's Sensei

Chapter V – Eliwood's Sensei  
  
"Now you're in for it Yoh. I am now a complete ghost knight. Your body shall be turned to ash!" He then cackled like Tokagero or Hao.  
  
"Wasn't he one of the good guys?" Yoh asked.  
  
"Enough chatter. Let's finish this!" Eliwood bellowed, spirit armor flickering in the breeze.  
  
"Lord Yoh, this Eliwood character seems to be... well... slightly evil. Are you sure he will put up a fair fight, or will he act like Faust IIIV?" Amidamaru asked.  
  
"He is a regal lord of Phere. He will fight with honor." Yoh replied as Eliwood charged. Yoh sidestepped the stab but the ghostly broadsword grazed his shoulder. Yoh flinched with pain as warm blood trickled down his arm. Eliwood then swung to the right to build up momentum and cuffed Yoh with the side of his blade. Our shaman flew back and hit the fence.  
  
"He could have easily sliced us in half," Yoh asked his ghost. "But it doesn't seem he's aiming to kill."  
  
"Very good, Yoh." Eliwood said out loud.  
  
"Holy sweet rice balls! He can read my mind." Yoh thought.  
  
"Good job, Yoh. You get the Sherlock Holmes award today!" Eliwood smirked, his comment full of sarcasm.  
  
"There's only one other person I know that can read minds." Yoh said through gritted teeth. "That person is. . ."  
  
". . . Me." Hao said, standing on the roof cloaked in moonlight. The Spirit of Fire behind him.  
  
"Sensei, you have come to witness my victory." Eliwood said with the enormous shiny eyes only an anime mother could love.  
  
"The only thing I've seen you win is a plush kitty at the fair!" Hao spat back. Eliwood started whimpering like a wet dog.  
  
"Hey, bro!" Yoh smiled and waved. "Listen, you could stay for dinner but I have one question: Why did you tech Eliwood?" What's so special about him?"  
  
"He seemed cool enough." Hao replied, glancing at Lyn. "And he has red hair. I like red. The color of... of... OF YOUR BLOOD SPILLED ALL OVER THE COLD GROUND! GWAHAHA!"  
  
"Oh. I thought it was a diabolical plot to try and take over all of Phere so you could infuse the Power of Dragons with the Spirit of Fire and create the ultimate guardian ghost. Then, you fight in the shaman tournament and take over the world. Even though by the time you went to Phere the tournament would be over. Plus, you have Lyn. She's a hottie."  
  
". . . . . . . . ." Hao frowned. "Well..... ummm, yea. So.... Umm.... Continue."  
  
"SHOCK WAVE BUDHA GIRI!" Yoh shouted as a wave of air landed a direct hit on Eliwood's gut. Eliwood flew back. His spirit armor lost some luster.  
  
"Yoh, his furioku is dwindling!" Manta shouted. "Now is your chance!"  
  
"Hmmmm." Yoh nodded. "Amidamaru, ready?"  
  
"Let's finish this." Amidamaru said, eyes once again burning with the heat of battle. As Eliwood landed, Yoh rushed forth and shouted, "AMIDA-RYU HALO BLADE!"  
  
SLASH! Game over.  
  
Yoh, Eliwood, Lyn, Anna, Manta, Horohoro and Hao were eating a gourmet meal of burgers and fries. Yoh and Eliwood chatted about battle techniques. Lyn and Anna talked about slow, painful training exercises. Hao was eating quietly and Horohoro was running to the bathroom. His efforts were in vain when he found out the door was locked. "Hey, could I get a little privacy here?" Hector's gruff voice emerged through the door. "How long are you going to be in there?" Horohoro said, jumping around. "By the look of it, a couple of days." "I like this guy." Horohoro thought.  
  
...END 


End file.
